


I Don't Know Me Like You Do

by poptod



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Muses, Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptod/pseuds/poptod
Summary: You pull him out of his thoughts and lead a dance of souls. (Gender neutral reader)
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Don't Know Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very... abstract story. Apologies. Based off a music video by Low Hum - I Don't Know Me Like You Do. Here's the link, it's an amazing song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0lB-kIooOg so pls watch it's fantastic!

In the endless impossibilities of life, and in all the unknown of his world, you’re a certain thing. Always there, and for years you’d never leave his side. A sort of invisible force, unseen to all but him, and possibly a figment of his imagination. The Greeks call you Muse, and the Europeans call you poetry, while the Arabs refer to you as مُلْهِم. Of course, he isn’t aware of any of these cultures - and you don’t care much for them. The entirety of your life, all that you know and can create rests in him, whether he knows it or not.

He has an image of you, in his mind, and when you first saw it you knew it to be wrong. You didn’t look like that - you were unearthly. But you changed yourself to what he saw, to be more comprehensible for the moment you’d take his hand and lead him to the abyss of creation.

It wasn’t until he ran away that you could show yourself. The loneliness of the desert opens the mind to new ideas, and imagination can reign in full power when there’s no one to talk to besides yourself. So, with soldiers on his tail as he felt the freedom of what was truly life, you appeared to him - a fully fleshed being, with a voice different from his own, and you introduced yourself.

I held your thoughts, once, you told him, the image of yourself a wispy and uncertain form.

Once? He asks, kneeling in the black sand of the nile. He looks at you with a reverence unknown, eyes glittering in the reflection of your light.

In danger I come to fruition. I am at your whim, you say, and though he doesn’t fully understand, he nods.

You hold your hand out to him, clothed in glittering white silk, and he takes it. He sprints along the water, leaving the golden cage of royalty, laughing by your side as you glide across the water. What you are, exactly, is unknown, thus leaving the laws of physics up to your own use.

Time slows when the ocean reaches you, gentle waves of warm water coming to hold the shore. He hasn’t ever seen the ocean before - it’s massive, he says, in awe of the great expanse of stars reflecting into the still water.

Bigger than all the world, you say, whispering the words like a blessing into his ear. Trailing your fingers down his skin you reach his hand, enveloping his fingers in your hold, and once more you whisper, come with me.

You tug him out of his body, until all that remains is the separated spirit of him - he emanates a golden glow, warm and welcoming, and the opposite of your own. You shine silver, and when your souls touch, a spark is sent through to the heavens, strong enough to draw tears from the sun. Still you hold his hand, spreading your touch further up his arm till you come to his cheek. There you wipe away the age and scars, whether they be from memory or from skin, and you pull him into the depths of the ocean before you.

No light exists there, and the moonlight pales its’ light as it cannot pierce the water’s surface. But the light you create is enough, and wrapped in his touch you see the wonders of the unknown. Fish dance around you, their scales shimmering in your light like diamonds in the sun, their touch unfamiliar and daring. You take him deeper still, to the deepest depths. The fish lose their colour, and begin to glow by themselves - the movements of a massive whale humming low and sweet tear you away from your thoughts, and even now he holds you close to him.

When he pulls you closer yet to him he holds you in every way he can; caressing your empty skin, and pressing his forehead against yours.

He asks, how do I know you? The words come soft, and you feel them across your lips though he cannot touch you there.

It’s better not to ask, you murmur, your heart tugging at the words you spoke, berating you for lying. For a moment he stares into your eyes, wondering how you came to be, how you knew him better than he knew himself, and in a second the moment ends. He closes his eyes, and presses himself closer to your touch.

You fall, drifting down to the ocean floor. Tendrils of green and black reach to the sky, cutting you away from the world you knew. He doesn’t move - doesn’t open his eyes, and he doesn’t think to ever leave your touch. In the abyss you’re the only light, melding silver and gold when he touches your neck, moving down your shoulder till he holds your hand in his own. He comes dangerously close to kissing you, but you pull away, instead whispering in his ear, there is more love in this world than you can ever know.

Time will love you longer than the stars may live, longer than the mountains, longer than the oceans, you murmur, and he only sinks deeper into your light. Kneeling before you, nearly in your lap he rests his head on your shoulder, still tracing his worth into your waist with his fingers.

From the tendrils you pluck a flower, golden and simple, placing it behind his ear. Pulling away he touches the flower, the gold glow of his fingers casting shadows on the forest floor. Smiling, he holds you close, your souls intertwining with each other in a holy light too bright to look at. Enclosed into one being, you breathe like an endless eclipse, dark and beautiful in a way no one but you and him can understand. In a moment time forgets he kisses you, sweeter than any honey and more loving than flower's adoration of the sun - soft, and pleading, needing your love in his heart.

As he pulls away the dance separates, and you’re once more two souls, the space between you growing ever larger as he drifts to the surface. You don’t follow, can’t, and the dot of silver light soon disappears, falling further than he can imagine. When he wakes, he can't feel himself, can't tell what's real - a dull thudding invades his heart, aching and longing for what he can never have. Waves stroke the shore in the morning glow, and, staring at the distant foam of the ocean, he holds the gold flower close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've started giving up on long stories? Yeah, no one really likes them I think. But I hope you enjoyed this one! I know it's kinda odd, but I like odd stories that are really ambiguous. Gives a lot of room for the imagination :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
